deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Slsoldier/Sri Lanka Commando Regiment Vs Taliban
Taliban the Islamic terrorist movement in Afghanistan which posed a major threat to global peace ' VS' Sri Lankan Army Commando Regiment,of Sri Lankan Army,Which is specialized in closed Quarter combat and counter-terrorism that played a key role in the Sri Lankan civil War. Sri Lankan Commando Regiment The Sri Lanka Army Commando Regiment (CR) (කොමාන්ඩෝ ‍රෙජිමේන්තුව Komando Rejimentuwa) is one of the two Special operation units of the Sri Lankan Army along with the Sri Lankan Special forces. The organizational and operational Structure of the Sri Lanka Army Commando Regiment is much similar to the British Special Air Services (SAS) unit.The Commando regiment is Trained by SAS,Navy seals as well as Pakistan SSG.The unit played a key role in the civil war of Sri Lanka as hostage rescuing,Assassination of top leadership of LTTE and providing protection to VIPs. Weapons Taliban The Taliban, alternative spelling Taleban, is an Islamic terrorist movement in Afghanistan. It spread into Afghanistan and formed a government, ruling as the Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan from September 1996 until December 2001, with Kandahar as the capital. However, it gained diplomatic recognition from only three states: Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, and the United Arab Emirates. Mohammed Omar has been serving as the spiritual leader of the Taliban since 1994 Weapons Battle area and X-factors The 5 on 5 battle will take place in a jungle cave hideout in Afganistan. Weapons Assault Rifle Handgun Light Machine Gun SMG Sniper Rifle Special Battle Commando Regiment- , , , , Taliban- , , , , A Sri Lankan Diplomat is held captive in a jungle hideout by five Taliban members.Five Sri Lankan Commando Paratroopers land on a further location and starts to head towards the hideout.As they Approach,the Commando Sniper spots the Taliban Sniper and kills him with his Accuracy International Sniper Rifle. As the group heads further the squad leader accidentally steps on one of the PMN mines killing him on the spot and injuring one fellow soldier. . Alarmed by this the remaining Taliban members starts firing at the commandos.The Commando Light machine gunner starts to suppress the opponents killing one Taliban member in the process. .As the rest of the commando team moves forward the one Taliban member sneakily empties the AK 47 at the already injured Commando light machine gunner killing him on the spot. . The rest of the terrorists retreats deep towards the cave returning fire.One of the Commando rifleman who was moving far behind sees the remaining Taliban member getting ready for an ambush from behind and quickly empties a burst from his M16 killing the terrorist on the spot. . As the rest of the Commando team is moving forward,one the commandos squad leader notices a terrorist hiding in a nearby bunker right near the entrance.He Aims his M16 but it jams,however he is able to use his sidearm against the rebel injuring him but to allowing the PPS carrying terrorist to fill the commando with a lot of holes and escape narrowly. . The Commando Engineer and the Commando sniper quickly rushes towards the cave where one of the terrorists is attempting to escape with the terrorist in a Cab.He attempts to shoot the stationed PKM but the Engineer quickly empties his Milkor-MGL at the jeep blasting it to pieces. . The sniper who thought everyone was dead quickly locates the prisoner before getting his brain splatted by the Makarov holding terrorist. . Hearing the gun shot the Commando engineer quickly moves towards the prison cells equipping his MP5.He sees the prisoner but just when he tries to open the cell door the Taliban member holds an AK 47 to the commando's head and asks him to surrender.The commando refuses and quickly counters and knocks the gun out of the terrorist's hand.Both men starts to fight hand to hand until the Taliban terrorist starts to choke the commando.The commando again breaks the hold this time breaking the terrorist's hand and swiftly emptying the MP5 to the last Taliban members head. . He rescues the Diplomat and awaits extraction while sighing at the loss of his teammates. Winner-Commando Regiment Experts Opinion Category:Blog posts